Zoey McMullen
''Zoey McMullen ''is an American animated series created by Craig McCracken, also creator of The Powerpuff Girls ''and ''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends ''for Cartoon Network, for Disney XD, focusing on a 6-year old girl living in a town mostly populated by talking anthropomorphic animals. The series premiered on September 17, 2009 with three seasons, and ending on TBA, 2012. Premise The show's titular protagonist is a smart Canadian 6-year old girl named Zoey McMullen, who is the only human citizen in Theodore Street, a town populated with talking anthropomorphic animals. Her friends are a teenage jackalope named Jackie, a huge bumbling elephant named Melissa and a coyote named Conrad. Characters Main characters * '''Zoey McMullen '(voiced by Selena Gomez; occasionally by Demi Lovato): The main protagonist of the show and also the only human character. She is a 6-year old Canadian who lives in Theodore Street, and is quite smart for her age. Her body design is recognizably identical to The Powerpuff Girls, characters also created by Craig McCracken. She has black hair with a ponytail, one red eye and one green eye, an indigo short sleeved t-shirt and red sneakers. There are instances throughout the show that hint her Canadian heritage, such as occasionally ending sentences with "eh" and her favorite food being pancakes with maple syrup. Her parents are never seen or heard of in the show. * 'Jackie Jackalope '(voiced by Benjamin Diskin): A 16-year old jackalope who is Zoey's closest friend. He wears only a black jacket. He behaves like a stereotypical teenager; skateboarding, eating pizza, listening to hip-hop music, etc. That being said, he still cares about Zoey and her other friends. He mentions his father on rare times throughout the series, who, like Zoey's parents, is never seen. * 'Melissa Trumpets '(voiced by Mary Tyler Moore): A large 36-year old elephant who is one of Zoey's friends. She wears a pink polo shirt and denim pants. She is often clumsy and bumbling, which tends her to accidentally hurt her friends, mostly by sitting on them; Zoey being her most unfortunate victim. In spite of all these, she is still a nice woman elephant. * 'Conrad Howlington '(voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): A 25-year old coyote who is another friend of Zoey's. He wears a white tank top and black pants. He works a night job as a disc jockey at the Theodore Street Club. At home, he does stereotypical adult things like watching TV, doing housework, etc. Supporting characters * 'Dr. Slithers '(voiced by Tom Kenny): A rattlesnake scientist who works at the Theodore Laboratories. Much like The Powerpuff Girls ''character Sanford "Snake" Ingleberry, he hisses on the letter "s" every time he says a word containing that letter. He speaks with a German accent. * '''Mr. Nutmeg '(voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson): A tall, anthropomorphic human-sized squirrel who works as the news anchorman of Theodore Street. Addtional Voices Jack Macbrayer April Winchell Frank Welker Dee Bradley Baker Tara Strong Eric Bauza David Jason Jade Lianna Peters Episodes See List of Zoey McMullen episodes Gallery Zoey_McMullen.png|The show's protagonist, Zoey McMullen Zoey_McMullen_and_PPG.png|The differences between Zoey and the PPG. Zoey_McMullen_poster.png|Promotional poster. Melissa_Trumpets.png|Melissa Trumpets Jackie_Jackalope.png|Jackie Jackalope Conrad_Howlington.png|Conrad Howlington Zoey McMullen leaning on her logo.png|Zoey leaning on her show's logo. Zoey McMullen title card base.png|The background used for the title cards. Crew * 'Executive Producers: '''Craig McCracken, Lauren Faust, Clayton Morrow * '''Producer: '''Genndy Tartakovsky * '''Writers: '''Amy Keating Rogers, Lauren Faust, Craig McCracken, Steven Banks, Cindy Morrow, Clayton Morrow, Genndy Tartakovsky, Don Shank, Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Chris Savino, Timothy Björklund, Dave Thomas * '''Directors: '''Craig McCracken, Genndy Tartakovsky, John McIntyre, Timothy Björkund, Lauren Faust, Gary Conrad * '''Storyboards: '''Craig McCracken, Brian Larsen, Don Shank, Fred Gonzales, Lyndon Ruddy, Dave Thomas * '''Character Designers: '''Craig McCracken * '''Animation Production: '''Rough Draft Korea, Toon City, Synergy Animation * '''Music: '''James L. Venable, Peter Lurye, Stephen James Taylor Video game A video game titled ''Zoey McMullen: A Tale of Two Zoeys was released to the Nintendo DS on November 17, 2010. Tropes Zoey McMullen/Tropes Trivia * This is Craig McCracken's first show for Disney, the second being Wander Over Yonder. * Zoey's body design is identical to Craig McCracken's other creations, The Powerpuff Girls. This led to some people arguing whether she is a PPG ripoff or really a Craig McCracken creation. * The show shares a similar art and animation style with Cartoon Network's The Powerpuff Girls ''and Nickelodeon's ''My Life as A Teenage Robot, given that both ''PPG ''and ''ZM ''were created by Craig McCracken. Episodes animated by Rough Draft tend to show this, while Toon City-animated episodes are slightly more fluid. Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2000s American animated television series Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Disney XD Category:Disney XD Shows Category:Disney XD shows Category:Disney XD Original Series Category:Animation Category:Animated Series Category:2D animation Category:Rough Draft Studios Category:Toon City Category:Disney shows Category:Disney Shows Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Disney Television Animation Category:Craig McCracken Category:Aldrine25's Ideas Category:Selena Gomez Category:Demi Lovato